Frosty The Prankman
by lavacana
Summary: Yeah, I can't do titles. Uh, so it's a continuation of Capture the Moment and Revenge is Served, kind of. It'd be great if you could read those two first, in that order, before reading this one, but it's not really necessary. We need more HiJack Revolutionaries people! Rated T for half-nudity, extreme humilation, horrible Aussie accents, and a curse word. Mainly humor.


Frosty the Prankman 

* * *

**I do not want to make a profit for this. I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, a boom box, Frosty the Snowman, any college dorms, any tightie-whities, any MP3s, or the company/maker/ idea of MP3s. This is for educational purposes only. I hope you all can enjoy this contribution to the HiJack Revolution.**

* * *

The small phone screen turned sideways, and a pair of hands shuffled in a pocket before pulling out an MP3. A few taps later, and 'Frosty the Snowman' started playing from the device. The man recording chuckled, then strode down the hallway of dorms until he turned a corner. Jack was in front of a door, banging and yelling something until he abruptly stopped. He turned around and faced the camera phone, hissing at it as he started walking forward.

"Aster, turn off that music, and tell me what the hell you're doing here." Aster snickered, then held up the MP3, waving it around tauntingly. He zoomed in with his phone right onto Jack's face, seeing perfectly how it transformed from a glare into a look of pure hatred. "M' sorry, ya talking about this little googie over heah? Yeah, no, not goin' off. I happen tah like this song." Jack snarled. "Bullshit! You know I hate that stupid song!" Aster laughed, and said, "But it looks like ye love walkin' around in nothin' butcha undies, eh?" If Aster didn't know better, he would've said Jack just blushed. Then again, he would forever swear that this very video captured the only moment in which Jack Frost ever blushed.

Jack snarled and stomped forward, but stopped abruptly as Aster banged on the door of some random room. "W-what are you-", he was interrupted by some guy popping his head outside with a curious look. Aster just nudged his head in Jack's direction, and as soon as the stranger saw Jack, he started chuckling. Aster turned to the stranger, ignoring how Jack was starting to run to them, and calmly said, "Poor boy made the mistake of pranking his boyfriend. Now I can play the song he hates the most and publicly 'umiliate 'im in front'a everyone. Wanna help?"

"No! No, don't listen to that buck-toothed asshole, he's insane, he-"  
"Hell yeah I'll help!" And the stranger started banging on everyone's door, leaving not a single room uninterrupted in the lengthy hallway. Aster laughed loud and strong, Jack groaned and banged his head against the wall, then launched himself at Aster. The camera shook for a few minutes as the two fought a bit, then it fell to the floor with a loud thud. Thankfully, it landed with the camera pointing upward. Jack wrestled with Aster in his tightie-whities for a few more moments before the larger man threw him back and started yelling at the top of his lungs, "Hiccup! Bring out the boom box, quick!" Already, a crowd of college students were starting to crowd the hallway, everyone interested to see what was going on.

Someone picked up the fallen phone and pointed it towards Jack, who was starting to nearly melt with humiliation and anger. His fists were white-knuckled and shaking, and he glared at Aster's MP3 player, which was still playing 'Frosty the Snowman. All of a sudden, another door opened, and out stepped Hiccup with a draconic grin and an old portable radio. Jack spun around and pinned him with his most evil glare, stalking forward and muttering something. Aster quickly cut him off by stepping back into view of the camera and yelling out the first few notes to 'Frosty the Snowman'. Hiccup's grin grew to astronomically evil proportions, and he flashed Jack the finger before pressing a button on the radio. Immediately, 'Frosty the Snowman started playing. The crowd quickly caught the message and started singing along, thanks to Aster's encouragement.

Jack gawked, then paced in a circle, and waved his arms to try and get everyone to just stop. No one did, instead, the crowd cheered and continued singing, Aster leaned onto the wall from how hard he was laughing and Hiccup just kept right on grinning. Jack threw his arms to his side and let out a high-pitched shriek of anger before kicking his door open and stomping inside. The crowd laughed and began to disperse, someone handing Aster back his phone. He shouted out "That's not even the beginin' of what we'll do tah yah, Frost!" before the video abruptly ended on a still image, Hiccup's face eerily turning to watch Jack stomp inside with his shit-eating smile and Aster off to the side with a wicked grin, urging the crowd to sing along with the music. 

* * *

**The prank war is just starting, my fellow fanfictioners. Hiccup is entirely justified to do whatever the hell he wants to Jack. Poor Viking got a video of himself naked on the web, it's only fair he gets his revenge ten-fold. I'm open to ideas for more pranks, though I already have a few sort-of planned out so I might not actually write them down. Suggestions are absolutely 100% welcome, though I definitely won't be able to use all of them, if I do use some. And if I use your idea, you'll get credit; I'm not the type of person to leave out those deserving of credit.**


End file.
